


crowned [Fanart Remix]

by sunagain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunagain/pseuds/sunagain
Summary: “Just why am I in love with you?” Iwaizumi sighs out, half-exasperated, ghost of a laugh caught in his throat. “Also the medals are new, the original Olympics used laurels.”-"unholy what you know"by periphas (earthshaker)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Haggly 2: The Remix





	crowned [Fanart Remix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshaker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [unholy what you know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228352) by [periphas (earthshaker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshaker/pseuds/periphas). 



> For Dia!! Expect the fic to accompany this sometime sooner or later, writing has been not unlike slogging through mud lately. I hope this can bring you some joy until then <3
> 
> For anyone else: go read the lovely fic, linked above. Post-canon iwaoi can only bring you joy!

_How desire is a thing I might die for. Longing a well,_  
_a long dark throat. Enter any body_

_of water and you give yourself up_  
_to be swallowed._

\- "After Touching You, I Think of Narcissus Drowning", Leila Chatti


End file.
